


Как в сказке

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Смерти надо везде успевать. Как оказалось, это не единственное, что роднит её со Святым Николаем.





	Как в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Как в сказке  
>  **Автор:** fandom Kings 2018  
>  **Бета:** fandom Kings 2018  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 561 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Смерть, Джек Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, Роза Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, мистика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** неграфическое описание болезни ребёнка  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Смерти надо везде успевать. Как оказалось, это не единственное, что роднит её со Святым Николаем.   
> **Размещение:** только после деанона, запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 – «Как в сказке»

Пролилось сквозь стены, заполнило собой палату, окружило каждого человека в ней, заглядывая в разум, и, увидев женский образ себя, стало ею. Было повсюду и была здесь, в палате больницы посреди разрушенного города. Она слушала. 

— Ты не можешь так поступить! Ты не можешь забрать её! — беззвучно кричал мужчина. 

— Пневмония и поздно обратились. Плохо откликается на препараты. Прогнозы неблагоприятные. Антибиотики резерва, — звучало в измученном усталостью мозгу врача, заполнявшего карту. 

В мыслях светловолосой женщины, стремительно вышедшей из палаты, была тишина.

Она пришла не к ним. Она пришла к ребёнку, лежавшему на большой больничной кровати. Она приникла к телу девочки, стала заполнять собой. 

— Зачем Ты дал её и сразу отбираешь? — сокрушался человек рядом. 

Смерть знала его. Любимца Господа. Слугу, забывшего скромность. Забывшего смирение. Временами она наблюдала за ним. За тем как Гордыня всё больше пожирает его с каждым земным годом. 

— Только не её! Не её! Не её! — кричал он. 

Смерть отпрянула от девочки. Будь она человеческим существом, можно было бы сказать, что она разозлилась. Она покинула палату, словно втянулись невидимые щупальца, и возникла в оставленном мужчиной и женщиной жилище. 

Тот, за кем он пришла, сидел с раскрытой на коленях книгой в кресле у окна. Смерть растеклась по комнате, окутала мальчика, изучая его. Он был очень здоровым, совсем не таким, как его сестра. Ей было сложно проникнуть в его тело. Оставалось случайное и непредвиденное: неаккуратный шаг на лестнице, игры на подоконнике, укатившийся под колеса машины мячик. Она стала сгущаться, материализуясь, обретая зримый образ высокой женщины в белом. 

Она встала посредине комнаты и ласково позвала: 

— Джек!

Мальчик поднял глаза от книги и уставился на неё в немом изумлении. Вскоре изумление сменилось восторгом. Он отложил книгу, спрыгнул с кресла и бросился к ней. 

— Ты пришла! Пришла! — воскликнул он слегка дрожащим голосом и обнял её за ноги, но тут же отпустил. 

— Прости, — сказал он, стараясь совладать с голосом. — Я веду себя неподобающе. Но я так рад тебе. 

— Я говорил Мишель, что раз мы теперь принц и принцесса, то фея обязательно должна прийти! Правда, в книжках феи приходили к маленьким, — он схватил оставленную на кресле книгу и стал торопливо её листать. Остановился на развороте с большой иллюстрацией и показал её Смерти. Изображенная на рисунке фея-крёстная склонялась над колыбелью с младенцем. 

— Нам с Мишель уже пять. Но ведь так, наверное, тоже можно? — с надеждой спросил мальчик. 

Если бы Смерть была человеком, то можно бы было сказать, что у неё выдался сложный день. 

— Разумеется, — ответила она. 

Джек просиял: 

— Значит, мы с Мишель настоящие принц и принцесса? Как в сказке? Кто-то из взрослых сказал Мишель, что она — ненастоящая. Она долго плакала. 

Лицо мальчика мгновенно стало печальным: 

— Как жаль, что Мишель тебя не видит. Её увезли в больницу и ничего мне не говорят. Ты ведь сходишь к ней?

На последнюю реплику Смерть предпочла не отвечать. 

— Какой Дар ты хотел бы получить? — спросила она. 

— Разве можно выбирать? — удивился мальчик и задумался, он явно не был готов к вопросу. 

Смерть потянулась к нему невидимо. Проникла в его разум и память, стала листать их, как он сам недавно листал страницы книги. 

— Дарю тебе воинскую славу, — наконец произнесла она, легко коснувшись пальцами его головы. — Тебя ждет много славных побед. На поле боя ты не будешь знать страха. 

Мальчик застыл, едва дыша и глядя на неё огромными глазами. 

Смерть медленно повернулась и пошла к двери. 

— А Мишель? — спохватился Джек. 

— Она будет красавицей. Ей понравится, вот увидишь, — ответила Смерть, обернувшись. 

— Мы ещё увидимся? — спросил мальчик. 

— Да, — ответила Смерть и ушла.


End file.
